


On The Run

by Hiddlestuck



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: You've been on the run with famous Haddonfield serial killer; Michael Myers for twenty years, learning to find love and hunting down his sister Laurie. Will the two of you find Laurie and kill her to put Michael at peace?





	1. Backstory

  Slipping your navy blue jeans off your legs you felt like someone was watching you undress, whipping quickly around you looked out the window and saw nothing, tripping over your pants in the process. You laughed out loud at yourself, you were being silly there was no watching you and now you've made a fool of yourself. You reassured yourself again that no one was watching you and pulled your warm sweat pants on over your legs followed by an equally warm sweatshirt, it was old but it reminded you of your younger days when your family was still...together. Five years ago everyone but you--your mom, dad and sister went out for a drive and never came back. Head on collision with a drunk driver, big eighteen wheeler smashed into their vehicle; an instant death. At least they didn't suffer, but you did because you left them, you shook the thought from your mind feeling sad. It was Halloween night, a day you should feel the least sad! You looked out the window again feeling paranoid still, yelping when an icy cold hand wrapped around your throat. A warm body leaned against your backside and another cold hand traced your hips sensually, you leaned your head back to get a glimpse at him. "Michael! You scared me, were you watching me just now?" Michael's large hand caressed your neck, but he didn't respond as his other hand explored under your shirt squeezing at your warm breasts. You glanced up at him, he was wearing his mask as always. Michael Myers the serial killer of Haddonfield, Illinois; always on the run was back from his killing spree. "You still didn't find her?" Silence again, he didn't speak much but you knew him so well you could understand his feelings without speaking. You and Michael heard that Laurie returned back home and the two of you were closer to finding her than ever. You gasped as Michael's hand slipped below your waist band, sticking a finger in your already wet mounds. His grip around your neck loosened and you took the opportunity to push him down on your shared bed in a swift moment, joining on top of him. You kissed the lips on his mask at first, then slid his mask up a bit to suck on his lips. He grabbed at your hips and grinded his hardening bulge against your lower half in a quickened pace. You moaned into his mouth as your tongues danced together, saliva coating your lips.

  Michael liked you because you never questioned him for his actions, you actually kind of supported him knowing it was wrong. Previously in Smith's Grove Sanitarium you had watched Michael grow and take a liking to you because you never treated him like a monster as Dr. Loomis did. Dr. Loomis only saw a cold heartened monster--going as far as to call him evil, but you looked at Michael and saw a determined young man. Twenty years ago when Michael broke out of the sanitarium after Dr. Loomis left for the night, he extended his hand to you, to leave with him. Obviously you took his hand and the two of you have been on the run since. If Michael was a monster, so were you. You snapped your head out of the memory and returned to the matter at hand, Michael positioned his cock at your wet entrance. If anything was a monster about him, it was his cock. You laughed quietly to yourself, then screamed in pleasure as he slid himself in roughly and gripped his fingers into your hips as if trying to pull you on him closer. Your pace quickened with his and leaned down to kiss him again, nibbling on his lower lip till you draw blood. You lick at his blood and he smiles as he breathes heavier while your nails dig into his chest, leaving marks. Michael liked to be rough, but he also liked it when you were rough. Occasionally the two of you would kill innocent people together, thus causing papers to call you two the cold hearted lovers of America. Authorities could never catch you two because you never left a hint of your presence besides the murders, Dr. Loomis still on the hunt for Michael and you would sometimes come close to catching up, leaving little notes for you to find, but by the time he caught up you had moved on to a new state. 

  You slammed down on his cock again and a rough grunt slipped from his throat causing you to claw at his chest, smiling at the gashes your sharp nails left behind. Michael grabbed your hips tighter as his pace quickened, you knew you would be bruised the next day, hardly being able to sit comfortably. "M-Michael!" You panted out, "I love you." He smiled again as you felt his warm release filling your insides, he rode out your orgasm as you felt yourself growing weak and going numb. You gasped and spasmed uncontrollably as you came, collapsing next to Michael. He shook his cock a few times and grabbed a towel to wipe himself off, before slipping his dick back in his pants and quickly rolled to you to kiss your forehead. His arm wrapped around your hip as you rolled next to him, curling up. You felt yourself falling asleep as Michael gently caressed your golden locks. 

  A few hours after you fell asleep your eyes shot open from a nightmare and Michael lay next to you, snoring lightly. You so badly wanted to run your hands through his real hair instead of the faux hair attached to the mask, but Michael didn't like taking his mask off, it was like a security blanket to him. Knowing the risks you leaned on your elbow and started trying to slide his mask off, his hand whipped up to grab your hands startling you. 

 "Stop," was all he said and pulled his mask back on and glared at you through the eye-holes with a ' _you know better_ ' stare. 

 "Michael, I'm sorry. I had trouble sleeping and I wanted to feel your hair," you pouted to him, but he still looked at you although his stare changed to a loving gaze. "Can you hold me?" He complied and pulled you into his strong arms after sitting up in the bed. You looked at him and this time he didn't stop you as you slid a hand under the mask and ran your fingers through his hair. You stopped and rested a hand on his chest, feeling his heart thump under your hand. You smiled and kissed his mask again, falling asleep for the rest of the night. 


	2. Bloody Pancakes

  The next day you woke up next to an empty bed as usual, but it was still warm so it meant Michael was around and hadn't left yet. You found him standing in the attic of the house, looking out the window. We were lucky enough no one owned the Myer's old home, everyone was too terrified of living there. "Michael..." you put a hand on his back, "you shouldn't stand there too long, you don't want someone to look up and see you." Michael shut the blinds and turned to look at you. You looked at him, putting a face on his old mask. It was dirty, you remembered each time sewing the holes back together. Michael stared at you with his hands at his sides he only felt relaxed around you and you as to him. Michael was older now and you knew he was tired, but he wouldn't be at ease until his final surviving family member was dead, you hoped the two of you would finally find her for Michael's sake. Michael moved his hand to rest on your hip and he pulled you closer to him, you fell gently onto his chest and held him in the embrace taking in his scent. "Come on Michael, I'll make you some breakfast." You stood up on your tip toes to peck him, then turned around towards the kitchen downstairs hoping he would follow you. You didn't hear his footsteps behind you and you turned around again, "come on Mike you gotta eat!" You wagged your finger in a come hither motion and he obediently followed. Despite the house being abandoned it still had furniture, and you could get the stove to turn on with a match or lighter. All the neighboring houses were vacant as well, so no one could smell your delicious cooking except Michael. You hummed Mr. Sandman to yourself while you cooked, wiping flour on your apron you turned to Michael who was sitting at the large dining room table. His mask was off and he looking at you with his cool gray eyes, watching your every movement. 

  "Michael?" You stopped humming, "I picked these wild blueberries last night, would you like some in your pancakes?" He blinked in response and you walked over to kiss his cheek. Michael was forty now, but who couldn't pass up your delicious blueberry pancakes? They were his favorite and you knew it. Michael cocked his head to the side as if listening to something far off. You admired his facial features, his brown hair now graying. You loved Michael mask on and mask off, you didn't care. While ogling Michael you didn't hear the front door opening, but Michael did. 

  "Why's it smell like burning eggs in here?"  A female voice said in the entrance of your home, _shit forgot to lock all the doors_ you thought to yourself. Intruding teens always thought it was cool to party or hang out in the abandoned Myers house, but it wasn't abandoned anymore. You shifted your glance back to Michael who already had his mask back on and a large kitchen knife in his hand. A young female walked into the kitchen followed by a slightly older male, they stopped and stared at the two of you. "Oh shit! Sorry for intruding, we thought no one would be in today."

  "We live here, so tell all your fuck face friends to never even think of coming back here again." You sneered at the girl who held her hands up in defense. 

  "Shit man, no need to be rude. Don't you know whose house this is?" The boy looked at where Michael was.

  "Where'd that other guy go?" 

  "Shut up fuck face, anyways this is the Myer's house."

  "Yes, I know." The girl wasn't paying attention to her male companion choking on his slit neck behind her, blood gurgling from his mouth. Michael dropped him silently and looked to you, putting a finger over his lips for silence. The girl stepped into the kitchen fully and turned around to face her friend, letting out a blood curdling scream to her dead friend and Michael swiftly stabbed her in the back. She wouldn't stop screaming so he lifted her up and slit her throat as well, blood spraying on the table. 

"Shit Michael, I'm gonna have to just go grab something to eat now. Her blood is in the pancake mix." 

  Michael laughs, "I'll still eat them," he mumbles behind his mask. You shook your head and laughed as well and went back to cooking while Michael took care of the bodies and the cleanup. 

 

* * *

**Later**

It was night time now, the only safe time to walk around the neighborhood without people recognizing the two you, and Halloween was tomorrow so who cared if the two of you were wearing masks. Your mask was your signature bloody rabbit mask that stopped just below your lips which you boldly wore red lipstick on. If anything, strangers would just think the two of you were dressing up as the famous killers: Bunny and Michael Myers. It was a popular costume and no one knew your current location so you fit in just fine. You and Michael walked hand in hand down the brightly lit streets while on-lookers stared or complimented your outfits.

Two teens stopped you, "wow your costumes look really good! You guys really look like the famous killers, did you make the outfits yourself?" You looked to Michael and smiled while placing your hand on his shoulder. 

  "Yeah, we really kind of admire the killers ya know? I heard they enjoy killing together." The girls squealed in excitement at your response, "know of any parties later on?" The girls nodded and told you a party they would be going to later that night. You remembered their faces for later to give them a killer night, their last night on earth. You grinned and you and Michael walked away, your bright red heels clicking on the pavement. 

 "Bunny..." Michael cooed and pulled you into an alley, pushing you against a brick wall, passionately mashing his lips with yours. He grabbed your leg and hooked it around his hip, exposing your lace panties. 

  "Michael..." you moaned into his neck as he got closer to you, grinding his hardening member at your exposed panties. He hoisted your other leg around him and rubbed pre-cum on your panties, which he then pulled aside and entered you. "Fuck Michael!" He shushed you by putting a hand against your mouth as he pounded into you harder and deeper. He eased out of you and set you down to the ground, your pussy dripped but you got on your knees and opened your mouth as Michael slid his cock in. He gripped your head and forcibly fucked your throat, you gagged and choked. Warm liquid slid down your throat as his cum shot into your mouth, he slid his cock out of your mouth it was covered in lipstick and spit, but he put it back in his boxers and zipped his pants. He leaned in front of you and kissed you softly on the lips, wiping your spit off your face. "Love you Michael, I think its time for that party. Can you imagine the body count?" You smiled madly as Michael helped you up. 

The two of you left the alley and headed towards the street the party was on, as you got closer the music got louder and the more people were around. You popped out a compact mirror and reapplied your lipstick. The door was open, the house was crowded with teens and young adults. A few other people were wearing knock off costumes of you and Michael. The two of you separated to find people in smaller groups to kill. You walked upstairs and opened a bathroom door to find two people making out on a toilet. They didn't look up as your plunged your sword through the both of them, _they died in embrace how nice_ you thought to yourself. You went in the other rooms upstairs, killing the teens until there were none left and you walked downstairs to meet up with Michael again. You spotted him standing off to the side, bloody knife in hand talking to the two girls from earlier. Except they were doing all the talking. You joined him, linking your arm with his.

  "Wow that blood looks so real, how did you make it?" The brunette asked trying to reach out to touch your weapons. Michael jerked his hand back in discomfort. 

  "Sorry, please don't touch." You stepped in and the girl apologized. "This party kind of blows," you remark. "You ladies wanna get out of here?" They nod and follow the two of you out the door as the party quieted down from the deceased guests. "You two from around here?" You ask them and they nod no, "lets go to the Myer's house!"

 "Oh my god, isn't it like haunted there?" The girl with purple dyed hair asks.

  "Quit being such a whiny bitch Courtney," the brunette jabs at her friend. "Sure let's go, I bet it will be fun!" You turn your head back forward and grin. You and Michael bring the girls back home.

  "I thought this place was abandoned, are you guys staying here?"

  You turn to face the girls, "Yes we are. We are the real Bunny and Michael Myers back in town to track down Laurie Strode one final time." You state plainly. 

  "You're fucking with us right?" The one girl starts backing up to the door and backs into Michael's hard body. He stabs into her back hard and you slice the other girl's neck with your thin sword. Her head flies a few feet away. You drop your sword on the table and run to Michael to kiss him again. 

  "What a killer night Mike." 

 

 


	3. A Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Bunny take a bubble bath together, they check the news and there is already a live showing of their fifty and up massacre of the party-goers. The sheriff of Haddonfield makes a statement and the two of them know they have to leave the Myer's house, the get a rude awakening at 5am and leave for a motel. Laurie Strode is also at that motel, he finally found her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just wrote this entire chapter, hit a button and it all fucking disappeared..so I'm no re-writing. Sorry to be terrible but I hope you can understand my frustration. I'll write the summary sorry.

Again sorry..I'll make sure I save a hundred times next time.


	4. Laurie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got over the depression and decided to write a new chapter following the events of the missing one.

Laurie Strode looked off to the side at a room window feeling as if someone was watching her from the yellowed blinds. Her mind went to Michael for a minute but she shook that wild thought from her head. Last she heard he wasn't anywhere near Illinois the manager talked on and on about how proud he was having the famous Laurie Strode staying in his motel. She told him she had to check into her room and he finally left. You and Michael watched her walk off to her room which was directly connected next to yours. You felt Michael's shoulders tense up, "Michael," you talked in a hushed tone not know how thin the walls might be "you can't rush in and kill her I know you want to. Let's wait till tonight when she's sleeping." You massaged Michael's shoulders while standing on your tip toes, he ripped out of your hold and started pacing in thought. You gave up and sat in the chair by the window scrolling through your phone for anymore news. Michael walked over to you and ripped the phone from your hand tossing it across the room to shatter the screen. "Michael! What the fuck...now I'm gonna have to nick one off of a new body." You pouted but Michael picked you up roughly slamming you against the wall his lips gnashing hungrily at yours. The framed pictures of barns on the wall rattled as Michael pushed into you. Michael ripped at your dress and the shreds fell to the floor leaving you bare. He threw you to the bed next and your head knocked against the headboard leaving a crack in the wall. He unbuttoned his coverall and slid it over his shoulders then pushed you onto your hands and knees. His cock teasing at your entrance and he rubbed himself against your clit and folds. "MmmMichael!" You screamed out as he plunged deep inside you, his cock slipping out from your wetness. He slammed himself back in so deep you swore he poked at your cervix. You screamed out in pain and pleasure as he smacked your ass till his hand and it were raw and red. You muttered swear words as he ravaged you. Michael was angry he couldn't just end it all and kill his sister now he was tired of waiting. He fucked you so much and so rough your limbs turned into jell-o and you collapsed on the bed, but he picked you up and kept pounding into you. "Michael please you're gonna fuck me till exhaustion." He said nothing as he grunted and drove you onto his cock. This wasn't the first time he fucked you like this and you knew it wouldn't be the last. You felt the rest of your body going numb from endless orgasams till Michael finally came deep in you and collapsed next to you falling asleep, his cock still hard from frustration. You managed to crawl next to him, resting your head near his cock and you licked at him cleaning his cock off, tasting yourself. You leaned over him and felt his cum drip from you onto the sweat covered sheets. You took his entire length into your mouth and he played with your hair gently as you sucked him till he came again, releasing the seed in his balls down your throat. His cock finally fell limp to the side and you pulled the comforter around the two of you for a nap. Later you would plan on killing Laurie. Laurie Strode wondered what the hell was going on with her rowdy neighbors till she felt disgusted when realizing what they were doing. She wondered how people could be so inconsiderate of others around them and she put her ear plugs in wanting to rest from the long drive down. She still wasn't sure why she came back to Haddonfield after all those years, it felt like someone or something was dragging her back here. You opened your eyes again and Michael was seated in the chair, the lights were off and the brightly lit motel sign shined into the room from the window. He was ready to end this once and for all. His knife gleamed in the darkness you yawned and slipped your 'killing' outfit on. You slid your signature bunny mask on over half your face and straddled Michael's lap on the chair. "Come on Baby, let's do this." You slide off of him and open the door and the two of you slip out into the dark. You look around for cameras and move out of their blind spot as you and Michael slink over to the door next to yours. You quietly slide a bobby pin from your hair into the locked door and push the tumblers of the lock into position and slip into the dark room. Michael walks over to the lump in the bed and plunges his long knife into the lump a few times, you pull back the covers to find a few pillows under the blankets. "Shit!" You and Michael stormed out of the room in discontent. Laurie wasn't there tonight but her death would be soon.


	5. The end?

Laurie crawled out from under the bed, she didn't see the attackers face but she heard them unlocking her door and crawled under the bed as a last resort setting the pillow trap. "Michael..." she mumbled while sitting up in bed.

Michael slammed the door shut in anger shaking the pictures on the wall again.

"Michael! Please calm down, we will get her I promise. We just have to be more cautious." You kissed him on the cheek and peppered more kisses on his face. You held Michael and he slowly eased up. "I know what will cheer you up for now though!" He turns his head to the side in confusion. "Come on let's find some people to kill." You pulled Michael out the door and the two of you walked off to find people to kill on this fine Halloween night.

"Hey Michael! Michael Myers?" Michael whipped his head around to a look-a-like a kid was also dressed like him but it looked like a cheaply made costume. "Bunny Myers too? You guys went all out huh? The cops around here always try to get Halloween banned but they can't stop us rowdy kids right?" Michael looked back blankly, unblinking.

"Isn't it dangerous though? Didn't you hear about the mass murder last night?" The kid shrugged.  
  
"I don't think it was them." The kid put his hands in his pockets and turned around. "Alright well don't have too much fun." He turned around and left but you walked up behind him, sliding your sword elegantly across his throat. He fell to the ground gripping at his wound while blood spurted out, you smeared the blood across your lips and smiled.   
“Are you sure? Cause I think it was them.” You cackled and left the boy there to die by bleeding to death. You ran over giddily to Michael. “That was so exhilarating baby, though I do enjoy killing I do want you to be free from the evil inside you when you kill Laurie.” You hugged Michael tightly and led him away, not knowing someone was watching and following the two of you. You and Michael walked down an alley for a short-cut when a voice halted you.   
“Michael!” You whipped your head around to see Laurie standing there looking old and tired brandishing an axe. Michael gripped the handle of his blade and stared back, your hold on him tightening. “Michael we need to end this tirade of ours.” Michael cocked his side to the side, listening. “You too, Bunny.” Laurie looked to you sneering.   
“Look bitch, this will all end if you just die! Then Michael will finally be at peace.” You protested in response.  
“You don’t actually believe that do you?” Laurie scoffed.  
“I do.” You thought of something clever to say but it failed to come to you. “I believe in Michael, you never did, none of you ever did.” You spat out in disgust.  
“You’re being ridiculous Bunny, Michael died inside 30 years ago and he’s been gone ever since.” You shook your head in disbelief at Laurie.   
“Whatever what the fuck would you know?!” Michael finally lost it and lunged at Laurie who was caught off guard and the axe clattered to the ground. You watched and smiled as she struggled to fight off Michael’s knife.   
“You don’t know her like I do, Laurie.” Michael hissed out between clenched teeth while plunging his knife into her chest. You watched as her slippery fingers tried reaching for the axe and you kicked it several feet away from her, twisting your heel on her out stretched hand. She screamed in agony and coughed up blood, panic in her eyes.   
“Sorry Laurie, it’s nothing against you it’s not personal. You’re just the last family member to die.” You twisted your heel again, bones cracking. Michael twisted the knife in her chest and she closed her eyes, breathing stopping. “Michael do you feel any better?”  
He looked to the bloodied knife in his hand, “a little? Like a weight has been pushed off my chest, but I still feel the urge to kill.”   
“Honestly I’m a little glad, I was scared you’d go all soft on me,” You said while tickling at his ribs. He picked you up into his arms and leaned in, kissing you mask off.   
“Me? Never. Bunny I love you.” You smiled happily because it was the first time he ever spoke those words to you. You just always kind of knew how he felt. He kissed you again and carried you off back to the motel room, leaving Laurie behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally ended his youngest sister, but is he finally going to stop killing? Did his rage end?


End file.
